Taiki Kurosaki
Taiki Kurosaki is a fanon character of the Bleach series. He is the son of Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki and Tereya Kurosaki. As with the rest of his family, he serves as a protagonist in the stories he is featured in, though mostly minor compared to the roles of his father. Currently, he is a side protagonist in the Bleach: Yuurei Rebellion Arc. Appearance Taiki has the appearance of a young man with long, white hair and gray eyes. Compared to the rest of his family, he seems quite casual in terms of attire. He wears various forms of clothing, but his most common outfit is a winter-like, gray-and-black jacket with fur lining on the hood. Physically, he seems a bit slender, but in combat, it is obvious that he possesses some sort of muscular build. His facial expression, despite expressions that show no hostility, proves to be quite intimidating due to his snake-like eyes and mischievous smile. Personality Taiki's personality has always been one of mystery. On the surface, he appears to be a polite, optimistic, and confident young man. He has a habit of teasing his family members, particularly his sister. He holds a good sense of humor, and can laugh at jokes even made at his own expense. He acts caring towards his own personal family, and is considerably protective of his two daughters Aoi Kurosaki and Kyuui Kurosaki. He has a habit of getting into debates about Hollows and the like with his father, often winning them to the point of Ahatake having to threaten him in some manner (e.g. When Taiki was younger, Ahatake threatened to take his allowance away from him, as well as give the right to live under the home after he does to Midoriko). Despite their spats, Taiki is also willing to give his father emotional support when needed. However, underneath this kind exterior, a rather intelligent and complex man has been known to hide. The very fact that his genius surpasses that of his family has proven to be quite unnerving, especially when he was at a young age. His calm composure and high reception drastically contrasts from that of his family, whose nature mostly stems from what Ahatake refers to as "Kenpachi syndrome" (e.g. love of combat, mindless fighting style, and disregard for anything except their own family). In fact, he is willing to berate them for such actions. After Tereya's supposed death at the hands of Yuurei Oukoku soldiers, Taiki criticizes Ahatake for letting the thrill of battle make him forget his objective of protecting Tereya.Yuurei: The Invalid Torture Despite maintaining a polite aura, Taiki has shown himself to be quite sadistic. In a conversation in his father, he blatantly stated that he enjoyed nearly killing his wife when both of them were younger, and even hinting that he would consider doing it again just for the challenge.The Water Extinguishes Her Fire: Kiri and Kuro Synopsis Ryūka Injiki Arc *Deathly Reincounter! Ahatake vs Ryuka *The Hand That Destroyed Master and Rival: Ryuka vs Adela *The Blackened Ash: Kyashi vs Midoriko *Ascension of the Gods: The Full Release *Don't Underestimate Us: The Clash of Hatred *Darkness to Darkness: Midoriko Kurosaki vs Kyashi Yamamura *Revelation: The End of it All Taiki Kurosaki Arc *Reincounter: Yamamura and Kurosaki *Fear: Ahatake vs Jiriki *Power vs Power: Arturo Alberto vs Tereya Kurosaki *Revival: Jinchuu's Intentions *A Secret Revealed! The Jinchuu's weapon! Jiriki Hongan Arc *Lust for Power! Tell me your name! *Fury and Tragedy! The Unfinished Rivalry! *A Siblings Clash! Midoriko vs Taiki! Yuurei Rebellion Arc *Uproot! Enter Yuurei! *Destined to Adapt, or Doomed to Despise? *Yuurei: The Invalid Torture *Grief: The Ultimate Change of Heart *The Mutual Ally: The Juushin Resistance *Just Like Old Times: The Resistance's Confrontation! *The Water Extinguishes Her Fire: Kiri and Kuro Tereya and Nori Arc *Six Feet Under the Stars *Six Feet Under, and Still Breathing: The Jaded Light Ketsurui Arc *Bleach: Ketsurui: Tragedy of Dawn *Bleach: Ketsurui: Undisputed Defeat *Bleach: Ketsurui: The Shadow of a Memory *Bleach: Ketsurui: Deicide *Bleach: Ketsurui: Deicide II, Dawn of the Demon False Utopia Arc *False Utopia: Whispers in the Dark *False Utopia: Lurking Shadows *False Utopia: Warning *False Utopia: Unnerving *False Utopia: War's Beginning *False Utopia: The Rapture's Dream Search for Kyūi Arc *Search for Kyūi Arc: The Hunt Begins *Search for Kyūi Arc: Infiltration Powers & Abilities Genius Intellect: A dominant trait Taiki holds over Midoriko is his genius intelligence. In several of his debates with Ahatake, he has been known to gain the upper hand and make his father resort to "threatening" him. In his first fight with Adela Adelina, he showed his awareness of spiritual energy control for most of its uses, despite being at a young age and not being in the Gotei 13. From his encounter with both Tereya and Nori, he was able to discover that his mother had been possessed by her Hollow, accurately predicting that she would be "just fine".Six Feet Under the Stars Master Manipulator: Despite his kind nature, Taiki has always been a deceptive and cunning individual. From the near-killing of Adela for the second time, it has been shown he is intelligent enough to pull someone into a mental trap. Even after his hostilities towards her are dropped, he still seems to toy with her affection for him in order for his own benefit.The Water Extinguishes Her Fire: Kiri and Kuro It is also implied that he, along with his sister, had acquired a Hell Butterfly sometime after his children are born, as he is able to pass through the Senkaimon gate without worry of the Dangai.Reincounter: Yamamura and Kurosaki Before, during, and after his fight with Hiraishin's Tenmei and Shimei bodies, he comments on the possibility that Senmei had not been able to read his mind completely - a testament to his deception.Bleach: Ketsurui: Deicide Master Swordsmanship Specialist: The fact that he was able to defeat and nearly kill an Espada-level Arrancar, and later on fight on even ground with both his sister and aunt, is a testament of his swordsmanship skills at an early age. Like Ahatake's associate Kisuke Urahara, he has proven himself able to hold his own in combat with his Sealed state alone.http://narutofannonrp.ucoz.com/forum/28-180-4757-16-1261618675] He commonly berates his sister for having to resort to her Shikai if he believes the opponent she is fighting is weaker than her.Ahatake and co's special Halloween As an older person, Taiki is able to hold himself against other masters of the sword, such as his own fatherFear: Ahatake vs Jiriki and Aku Yokoshima (though he was fighting alongside Shunsui Kyōraku).Bleach: Ketsurui: Undisputed Defeat Immense Spiritual Power: Taiki's constant training slowly expands his energy reserves, allowing the amount of spiritual energy he has to increase. His power is undeniably high, and it is even stated by Adela that he "inherited his father's power". Recently, it has also grown to have a rather terrible aura to it, noted by an Aether civilian.Search for Kyuui: The Hunt BeginsFear: Ahatake vs Jiriki In his Bankai, he is strong enough to defeat two of Hiraishin's bodies with ease.Bleach: Ketsurui: Deicide Enhanced Strength: A result of his physical training, Taiki possesses immense physical strength. With one hand, he was able to restrain and stop a fleeing Nori Haruo in his tracks and throw him away.Six Feet Under the Stars With one bare hand, he was able to knock away a Cero that had been reflected in his direction without any major effort.Bleach: Ketsurui: Undisputed Defeat Zanpakuto Zainin (罪人, Criminal) Taiki's Zanpakuto resembles a slightly crooked, rectangular-bladed katana, and a red hilt. *'Shikai:' Its Shikai command is "Sharpen Your Teeth and Taste The Blood! The Tunnels Will Be Blocked, But The Water Shall Flood!" Once the incantation is complete, he holds the hilt with two hands. The sword will split into two blades, both having the appearance of over sized kunai knives. The bottom of the hilt splits into a shuriken-like appendage, and the hilt shrinks to a miniature size, almost non-existent compared to the size of the sword itself. The blades and shuriken have a purplish color, while the hilt has a grey color with red spots. :Shikai Special Ability: Zainin's primary Shikai ability is controlling spiritual energy. Out of this ability, he has created multiple techniques to utilize with the best effectiveness. :*'Soudou' (騒動, Rebellion): Through one blade, Zainin absorbs an opponent's energy attack. At the point where the energy attack touches the tip of the blade and enters, it is fired at the same time out of the other blade. It gives the appearance that Taiki is simply absorbing the attack while firing his own simultaneously. It is said that the conduit that allows the energy to flow is Taiki's own body. He can temporarily delay the conductionprocess in order to catch his enemies off-guard. :*'Ninku' (忍苦, Endurance): Through both blades, Zainin absorbs an opponent's energy attack. Channeling it into his blades evenly, Taiki can execute a powerful physical attack, unleashing his own physical strength combined with the stored energy. This can result in both heavy damage and a surprise for his opponent, as the energy cannot be sensed from within the blade. He can also use it to channel that stored energy into himself, although he rarely does so. :*'Ouda Shoshite Tousou' (殴打然して逃走, Hit and Run): This technique concentrates on the opponent's vital organs. For it to work properly, Taiki has to perform a lunge attack and stab a certain vital point with one of his swords. Like a network, all other vitals of the body are flooded with spiritual energy, causing horrendous pain to the opponent. Even the strongest opponent can be on the verge of a mental breakdown after taking the full brunt of the Ouda Shoshite Tosou. :*'Ato Teki Boueisen' (後敵防衛線, Behind Enemy Lines): This technique allows Taiki to "dematerialize" his body and "become one" with his opponent's outgoing reiatsu. It allows for Taiki to hide himself completely from his opponent in the aftermath of a massive-scale attack, as well as give himself the leverage of surprise.Six Feet Under the Stars This is especially effective when the opponent has vast spiritual power that leaks unconsciously from them. :*'Machibuse' (待ち伏せ, Ambush): This technique allows for direct and surprise attacks from the ground. Taiki activates this technique by twisting at least one of his blades to point at the ground before stabbing through it. Wherever the opponent is standing, magma will erupt from the ground and envelop him/her. This has the capability of killing a careless opponent in one shot, melting and incinerating their bodies in a torturous manner. *'Bankai: Jaakuna Keiji' (邪悪な刑事, Malevolent Criminal): When released, the dual swords that made up his Shikai are replaced by twin revolvers. His appearance drastically changes, and his build is more aged, but even more physically built than his normal self. His white hair is combed back, and he now sports a color-matching mustache. His outfit changes drastically as well, with a brown trenchcoat with shoulder pads, an army-like attire consisting of a green-camoflauge shirt and shorts, and boots that reach the knee. He also sports fingerless gloves. In this state, he resembles that of a Wild West gunslinger, though with a modernized touch. *''Bankai Special Ability:'' As much as Taiki considers his Shikai to represent a rebellious side of war, he also considers his Bankai to represent the oppression that rebels fight against. Aside from his Shikai, which sports mostly guerrilla-based attacks, his abilities while using Jaakuna Keiji prove to be more based for offensive measures. A constant ability is his physical enhancement, his reflexes, strength, agility, and durability heightened to drastically higher levels. From his guns, he can fire blasts similar to that of a Cero, but they are thinner and focus on burning through an opponent rather than exploding upon contact. Taiki has the ability to contract or expand the with of these blasts, though they are weaker and have shorter range when undergoing the latter. :*'Yōsai' (要塞, Fortification): In the sacrifice for both of his guns, Taiki can summon a body of armor to cover his entire person, sleek in design, similar to an Arrancar's Hierro, and frightening in appearance. Although it can prove to be a drastic increase in his physical prowess, enhancing the attack power of punches and kicks, it also slows down his speed and movements and preventing him from successfully catching the enemy. Taiki prefers to use this in brief bursts as a result, and solely for defense. Once the armor has dissipated, the guns are immediately summoned back to his hand. :*'Kōchi' (高地, High Ground): This ability revolves around the concept that a rebel (the opponent) will never have an immediate advantage over the oppression (Taiki). This ability neutralizes a Zanpakuto/Resurrecion's effects, leaving the opponent with only a shell of their sword. In order to gain it back, they must defeat him with their bare skills alone. They are supplied with the use of their fast-motor techniques in order for a fairer fight (as well as Kido, in the case that they have learned any spells). This also applies to the use of Hollow masks, cutting off an inner Hollow's power from use. Only the opponents that challenge Taiki are affected; anyone else in the area that is not focused on him is unaffected. Trivia *Taiki's theme song is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lEFcio_rn1I Out Of My Way by Seether]. *Taiki bears a striking resemblance to Seireitou Kawahiru, another Bleach fanon character. More notably, he prefers to follow in his uncle's footsteps. Echo himself was known to be an infamous rival of Seireitou. References Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Generation I